


What the Heart Thinks, the Throat Swallows

by misura



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Dorothy," he said. What he wanted to say was,I love you.





	What the Heart Thinks, the Throat Swallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJC/gifts).



"Look," said Roan, "are we just not going to talk about this?"

What he wanted to say was, _I missed you_ , which would have the benefit of being true but also the disadvantage of maybe sounding a tad opportunistic, even manipulative.

"Talk about what?" Dorothy asked. He was better able to keep up with her now than last time they'd gone for a walk. This morning, that had felt like an advantage.

"I almost killed you, you nearly killed me - does any of that ring any bells?"

What he wanted to say was, _You left me_ , except that he figured that maybe he'd started it.

Dorothy stared at him, stubborn and stern. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

_'You've got your wish,'_ she'd told him. She'd left him as she'd found him. He'd watched her go as he hadn't watched anyone else go, not even Glinda, when he'd left with a wagon full of witches.

"Dorothy," he said. What he wanted to say was, _I love you_. She'd cast a spell over his heart from the moment he'd met her, the moment she'd saved him, a complete stranger with a sword.

Glinda'd been right: this wasn't the kind of magic even a Cardinal Witch's powers might undo.

He could've forgotten all about her, lost all memories of her face, her smile, the way she scrunched up her nose when she slept and her hair got in her face, and it wouldn't have mattered the smallest bit, because he'd have fallen in love with her all over again the moment he saw her again.

"Lucas," she said. Her sigh suggested weariness - of this argument, of his company, of this road.

"See?" he said. "You do know. That's my name. I'm Lucas." _I'm yours. In any world, in any country, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health. In peace and in war. Yours._

Dorothy scowled, as if he'd tricked her - which he supposed he had, in a sense. "You're Roan."

"Can't I be both?" he asked. He didn't want to be both, not really, but half of something was better than nothing. When it came to Dorothy, he'd take what he could get.

"No." Dorothy shook her head.

"Then can I be Lucas?"

"No." She turned around and resumed walking.

"You called me Lucas. Just now. Admit it, Dorothy."

"I don't have to admit anything."

Toto barked and wagged his tail.

"Fine," he said. "Fine! Why do I even bother? You want me to prove it to you? I'll prove it. I'll prove to you that I'm Lucas, or else I'll die trying. What's one more death on your conscience, right?"

Dorothy kept walking.

Lucas cursed all witches and ran to catch up with her.


End file.
